U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,144, issued Nov. 15, 1988 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a motor vehicle steering wheel having an inflatable occupant restraint module thereon including a module base plate, a bag and inflation apparatus, and a cover. A plurality of rigid posts on the module base plate cooperate with a plurality of bushing-lined socket holes in the steering wheel in mounting the module base plate on the steering wheel for in and out movement through a horn sounding stroke. The bushings are electrically insulating and each of the rigid posts is surrounded by a bell-shaped terminal which moves in and out with the module base plate. Springs between the module base plate and the steering wheel urge relative separation between the two. The bell-shaped terminals engage the steering wheel at one end of the horn sounding stroke of the module base plate when the occupant restraint module is pressed down to complete the horn circuit and sound the horn. In the opposite direction, enlarged heads on the rigid posts arrest relative separation between steering wheel and the module base plate and thereby define an outer end of the horn sounding stroke.